paralel love
by Velicious
Summary: "Sudah Sasuke, jangan mengganggu istrimu terus, dong...,"/Tinggiku juga perasaanku tak bisa menggapainya.../ cowok ini berbahaya, karena jika sejajar dengannya, jantungku serasa mau melesak. SasuNaru slight NejiGaara... RnR please


**A/N : **Haaaiii... Sora datang lagi nih ^^ sebenernya Sora mau publish fic ini dari kapan tau, tapi karena macam2 hal, yaah jadi gitu dah.. hope you like this.~

**Disclaimer : ** Masashi Kishimoto and Shiraishi Yuki

**Warning : **Typos, AU and many more

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Paralel Love**

Normal** P.O.V**

Kelas 2-B

"Naruto-kun... sepertinya aku sudah tidak kuat dengan pacarku. Gimana dong...," tampak seorang siswa yang tengah mengeluh dengan wajah lesu dan sedih plus dengan aura muram di sekelilingnya.

"Bodoh! Biarpun sifatnya keras, dia tetap perempuan! Laki-laki sejati harus mendenganrkan apa yang perempuan katakan!" balas sang pemuda yang diajak bicara a.k.a Naruto dengan wajah yakin ia berkata dan menunjuk si pemuda dengan semangatnya.

"Benar...!" sambung si pemuda kembali bersemangat seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau memang hebat, Naruto-kun! Aku pergi dulu," sambungnya meninggalkan Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Selamat berjuang!"

Nampak 3 orang siswi yang tengah berkumpul dan melihat ke arah Naruto dari tempat mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun memang bisa diandalkan," ujar yang satu.

"Seperti seorang kakak," sambung yang lain.

"Dewasa banget..." sisanya ikut menambahi.

Bisa mereka lihat dari tempat mereka dengan jelas ke arah Naruto yang sedang berdiri di koridor bersama sahabatnya, Sabaku no Gaara ketika mereka berdua di sapa siswa lain yang tengah lewat.

"Kecuali tinggi badanya...," cetus mereka menatap perbedaan tinggi Naruto dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Singkat kata, ia pendek.

_Aku Namikaze Naruto. Tinggi badanku 148 cm. Biarpun banyak yang menyangka aku anak SD, tapi aku bisa diandalkan seperti seorang 'kakak' di sekolah._

Braaaak!

Seorang pemuda lewat dengan santai dan menengok ke arah Naruto yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai karena ia senggol dan berkata,

"...Ups, sori. Kecil banget sih, jadi tidak kelihatan deh," ejeknya dengan senyum mengejek dan tatapan tanpa dosa melihat Naruto yang belum beranjak.

"... Uchiha..." sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum manis pada si pemuda sambil beranjak meski terlihat jelas dahinya yang merah karena berciuman dengan lantai.

Begitu pemuda yang dipanggil Uchiha oleh Naruto itu berbalik, wajah ramah si blonde berubah jengkel dan dengan semangat tinggi menedang sendi belakang kaki pemuda tersebut dengan kuda-kuda melayang.

"Harus nabrak berapa kali sih, baru kau sadar?" hingga si Uchiha terkejut dengan 4 siku bertengger di kepalanya.

_Dia Uchiha Sasuke, tinggi 188 cm, cowok iseng dan menyebalkan._

"Apa-apaan kau, monyet cebol!"

"Apa! Kau itu yang raksasa menyebalkan!"

"justru kau yang terlalu pendek! Kurang asupan gizi, ya?"

Puk...puk...

"Jangan tepuk-tepuk kepalaku! Nanti aku tambah pendek!"

Membuat semua orang di sekitar mereka sweatdrop dan bergumam berjamaah 'lagi-lagi'.

"Pasangan tinggi-pendek, sudahi dulu pertengkaran suami-istrinya...," cetus seorang murid, iseng melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"Sasuke, jangan iseng sama istri dong!" sahut yang lain diiringi tawa membuat Sasuke dan Naruto membati lalu menengok bersamaan.

"KAMI BUKAN SUAMI-ISTRI!" seru mereka kompak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Huh... aku benci banget sama si Teme!_

"Gitu ya? Tapi biarpun sering bertengkar, kalian terlihat akrab banget lho...," sahut Gaara, ketika ia dan Naruto sedang berjalan berdua untuk pulang karena sekolah yang telah usai. Koridor yang biasanya ramaipun sudah terlihat kosong mengingat hari memang sudah mulai sore.

"Nggak, tuh!" sahut Naruto ketus sambil terus berjalan.

"Hm.. Naruto, kok kau segitu bencinya sama Sasuke?"

"Soalnya... dia menyebalkan sendiri!" jawab Naruto sambil mulai mengingat kejadian awal mula semuanya.

**Flashback...**

Saat itu adalah upacara penerimaan murid baru...

'Gawat! Jadi telat deh, gara-gara pulang lagi untuk ambil bentoku,' pikir Naruto sambil berlari dari rumahnya. Saat itu adalah hari pertama ia sekolah sebagai murid SMA, rambutnyapun masih sedikit pendek sama dengan tubuhnya dan wajah yang terlalu manis untuk laki-laki sepertinya. Rambut pirang lembut yang berantakan, mata biru yang jernih, kulit eksotis, tubuh mungil, bibir cherry pink serta 3 garis di masing-masing pipinya menambah daya tarik sosoknya yang bagai mentari.

Ia terus berlari hingga matanya melihat sesosok pemuda –yang nampak kebingungan- dengan mengenakan pakaian familiar di matanya, seragam sekolah yang sama seperti yang tengah ia gunakan yang saat ini tertutupi oleh mantel tebal panjang orangenya. _Itukan seragam sekolahku... _pikirnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia mendatangi pemuda berambut Raven berkulit putih tersebut.

"Tersesat ya? Kau mau ke Konoha High School?" tanyanya ramah di sisi pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. "Ayo, lewat sini," ajak Naruto seraya menarik tangan pemuda itu dengan setengah menggenggamnya. Mereka sedikit berlari hingga tiba di gerbang sekolah tujuan mereka.

"Syukurlah... kita tidak telat," ujar Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

Nampak para murid masih berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Ketika Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dan ingin berkata sesuatu, tiba-tiba muncul Gaara yang sedang memegangi tasnya juga tas milik Naruto sambil menegur mereka –tepatnya menegur Naruto-,

"Naruto, lama sekali. Sedang apa, sih?" ujarnya.

"Tadi di jalan ketemu anak angkatan kita yang tersesat. Jadi kami jalan bareng," sahut Naruto ceria, masih belum sadar bahwa ia masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke serta raut keterkejutan si Raven akan perkataan Naruto juga interaksi Gaara dengan pemuda kuning tersebut. tiba-tiba, Sasuke langsung menyentak tangannya hingga terlepas dengan sangat kasar dari genggaman tangan mungil Naruto.

"Wa..." seru Naruto terkejut sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke, bingung.

"Eh, ada apa...?" tanyanya tak mengerti, namun yang ditanya malah berjalan membelakanginya tanpa merespon. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Naruto bingung juga kesal.

_Kok... gitu? _Batinnya.

**Flashback end.**

"Gara-gara itu... aku benci sekali sama cowok nyebelin yang kayak anak kecil itu," terangnya Naruto menyudahi ceritanya dengan wajah kesal dan nada ketus. Membuat Gaara di belakangnya mengerti sambil manggut-manggut.

"Gara-gara itu, ya...?" sahut si pemuda berambut merah itu sekenanya.

"Aku lebih suka sama orang yang sifatnya tidak seperti si Teme itu. Tapi yang dewasa dan baik hati," ungakap Naruto senang sambil membayangkan kira-kira perwujudan dari tipe favoritnya, tanpa menyadari ada orang di sebelahnya dan mendengarkan ucapannya sambil meliapt tangan di depan dada.

"He... jadi begitu, ya..." ya, dia adalah Teme alias Uchiha Sasuke yang kini menatap Naruto yang jauh lebih pendek darinya dengan wajah datar.

**Deg!**

'_Sasuke' _batin Naruto terkejut dengan sedikit rasa takut akan ucapannya yagn mungkin saja terdengar oleh si bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Dengan cepat Sasuke memgang tangan Naruto yang berdiri di depannya, membuat si penyuka ramen tersebut semakin terkejut.

"Sini sebentar," ujarnya datar sambil menarik Naruto, mereka melewati koridor dan kelas-kelas yang telah kosong diikuti teriakan Naruto.

"Tunggu, apaan sih...?" teriak Naruto sambil memberontak, namun Sasuke masih saja diam dan terus menariknya.

"Lepaskan! Aku mau pulang!" ia tak tau akan dibawa kemana oleh pemuda tinggi tersebut, lorong demi lorong telah mereka lalui dan sekarang ia malah membawa Naruto menuruni tangga dan lalu menyudutkannya di bawah tangga tersebut.

"Lepaskan..." karena tetap berteriak, Sasukepun menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangannya, membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya. Terkejut, tentu. Perlahan Naruto kembali membuka matanya, memperlihatkan keindahan laut dan langit saat itu juga melalui bola mata cantiknya. Membuatnya terpaku ketika melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya serius.

"Naruto..." ujarnya, dengan posisi Naruto yang terkurung di antara tangan dan tubuh Sasuke, membuatnya tak bisa memalingkan tatapan Sasuke padanya, "Jadilah pacarku," lanjutnya tak kalah serius.

'_Eh? A... apa maksudnya?' _batin Naruto kaget ketika Sasuke melepas bekapannya pada bibir mungil Naruto. Namun dengan cepat pemuda bermarga Namikaze tersebut memalingkan wajahnya kerena rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ah... maaf, tapi kau bukan tipeku, Teme... jadi, anu..." Jawabnya salah tingkah.

"Bodoh! Pura-pura Dobe, pura-pura!" sela Sasuke membuat Naruto diam dan lagi-lagi menatapnya tak mengerti. _'Pura-pura?' _batinnya lagi.

"Dengar baik-baik, kau kenal Hyuuga Neji kan, Dobe?"

"Ah, kenal... cowok baik dan pintar dari kelompok 1, kan..."

"Iya, kau benar. Dia sahabatku, sepertinya dia suka pada sahabatmu, Sabaku." Lanjutnya serius hingga Naruto kembali terkejut.

'_Eh... Gaara...' _ujar Naruto dalam hatinya mengingat sang sahabat berambut merah yang selalu perhatian padanya.

"Tapi dia bingung bagaimana memulainya. Dia Cuma bisa melihat Sabaku... karena cemas melihatnya, aku berpikir ingin memberikan keberanian padanya,"

**Deg...**

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke membuat Naruto tersentuh dan menatapnya kagum.

'_Tidak kusangka... ternyata dia punya sifat seperti itu... kalau begitu," _

"Oke, serahkan padaku!" sahut Naruto semangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya**

"Begitulah... kami berdua sudah jadian," ujar Sasuke di sisi Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

"Jadi, ayo pulang bareng berempat!" tambah Naruto ceria dengan senyum 5 jari kebanggannya. "Ayo... pulang! Pulang!" lanjutnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

'_Kalau aku dekat dengan Teme, Neji dan Gaara bisa jadi berduaan... Dengan begitu, Neji juga pasti bisa lebih mudah PDKT,' _batin Naruto polos.

"Sasuke," panggil Neji di samping Gaara, wajah mereka jelas menampakkan keraguan akan perkataan mereka berdua. "Kalian betul jadian?" lanjutnya.

Mendadak, duo SasuNaru tersebut tercekat, terutama Naruto yang wajahnya berubah pucat. Namun, dengan cepat ia alihkan agar tidak mencurigakan.

"Ah! Tentu saja! Kau ngomong apa sih, Neji?" seru Naruto sambil tertawa, terpaksa.

"Soalnya, tidak terlihat seperti orang pacaran...," sahut Neji spontan.

Jeli sekali! Yah, memang tidak bisa pura-pura... inner Naruto hampir menyerah.

"Benarkah?" gumam Sasuke, namun masih bisa didengar mereka semua. Dan secara tiba-tiba ia memeluk Naruto dari belakang dengan erat. "Kalau begini, kelihatan kan?" sambungnya sambil tersenyum tipis ala Uchiha membuat Naruto luar biasa terkejut, tapi tak bisa menolak ataupun berontak. _Sabar... aku harus sabar! _Batin Naruto sambil ikut-ikutan memeluk lengan Sasuke yang melingkar di tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

"Betul, kami lagi mesra-mesranya, lho! Hehehe...," tambahnya agar semakin meyakinkan.

Gaarapun hanya tersenyum dan menyahut. "Iya. Yuk, pulang!"

-Dalam perjalanan pulang-

Di tengah keramaian, di mana langit yang sudah gelap dihiasi lampu kerlap-kerlip dari bangunan-bangunan tinggi dan kokoh, juga suara derap langkah bersama kesibukan masing-masing insan di sana. Nampak 2 tangan yang saling bergenggaman, menyalurkan kehangatan di akhir musim dingin yang tetap setia dengan semilir angin yang menusuk tulang. Yang digenggam adalah tangan kecil kecoklatan, yang begitu lembut sedang yang menggenggam adalah tangan putih yang lebih besa dan begitu kokoh. Ya, itu tangan Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling mengait.

"Sampai kapan sih, mesti gandengan?" gumam Naruto sambil terus berjalan di sampin Sasuke.

"Mau gimana lagi. Kita jalan di depan mereka, Dobe," sauht Sasuke seadanya.

_Iya, ya. _Batin Naruto menyahuti. Terlihat Neji dan Gaara sedang mengobrol akrab di belakang mereka dengan wajah malu-malu sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto malah berjalan dengan wajah kesal dan terpaksa.

"Tapi kita betul-betul terlihat seperti pacaran, kan..," gumam Naruto dan terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Lebih terlihat seperti penjaga dan ANAK KECIL, sih...," sahut Sasuke.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Kau yang kayak anak kecil, Teme!" balas Naruto kesal.

"Ha? Kenapa aku yang kayak anak kecil...?" timpal Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah Naruto dan beitu menoleh dia baru sadar bahwa Naruto sudah tak ada di tengah keramaian. "Ah... gawat!" gumamnya.

-Sementara itu, Naruto...-

"Gimana, nih... terpisah dari teman-teman," ujar Naruto di tengah kerumunan orang yang mayoritas lebih tinggi darinya. Sambil berjalan, Narutopun mengeluarkan ponselnya. _'Telpon Gaara, deh...,' _batinnya.

Namun, karena banyaknya orang, iapun menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Maaf...," ujarnya sambil melihat orang yang ia tabrak.

"Bahaya, kan?" sahut orang itu. "Anak SD sendirian di tempat seperti ini," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum mencurigakan. 2 orang pemuda yang tak ia kenal.

'_Anak SD...' _batin Naruto kesal, iapun berbalik dan menjauhi 2 orang tersebut dengan jengkel. "Permisi," ujarnya ketus.

Namun, tiba-tiba tangan pemuda itu malah menahan langkahnya dengan memegang bahunya. "Eits, tunggu dulu," ujarm mereka yang jelas membuat Naruto terkejut. Mereka bahkan mengelilingi Naruto yang terpojok.

"Jangan takut, cuma mau kakak ajak ke tempat aman, kok." Ujarnya sambil terus mendekati Naruto.

"Jangan cemas," sahut yang lain.

'_Takut...!' _ teriak Naruto dalam hatinya sambil memejamkan mata, menahan butiran airmata yang hampir jatuh. Inilah akibat dari tubuhnya yang pendek dan wajah yang kelewat manis. Itulah sebabnya selama ini ia tak pernah berjalan sendirian di malam hari.

"DOBEE...!"

Dengan cepat Naruto membuka matanya, memperlihatkan manik birunya yang meneteskan beberapa airmata. Ia terkejut mendengar suara teriakan itu. Awalnya ia pikir hanya halusinasi, namun karena terus terdengar seakan membantah pemikirannya, iapun mulai yakin. Membiarkan dirinya berharap.

'_Masa sih... Sasuke!' _ batinnya. _'Dimana...? Kamu dimana?' _gusarnya sambil melihat ke arah sumber suara. Suara si blonde seakan hilang, ia ingin teriak namun yang keluar malah kebisuan.

'_Aku di sini... Sasuke...!'_

Bisikannya seolah terdengar oleh Sasuke yang datang dan memeluk sambil menggendongnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya yang gemetar ke tubuh kokoh Sasuke.

"Oi. Mau kalian apakan pacarku?"ujar Sasuke dingin menatap para pemuda yang tadi hampir membawa Naruto. _Sasuke... _batin Naruto.

"Ha? Kau anak SMA, kan?" balas mereka meremehkan. "Kok pacaran sama anak SD?"

Dengan lembut, Sasuke menyentuh dagu Naruto dalam gendongannya. "Dia ini," lalu mencium sisi wajahnya sambil menatap tajam mereka. "Pacarku." Membuat Naruto memejamkan mata atas sensasi dingin bibir Sasuke di wajahnya, dengan pipi yang ternodai warna merah muda. Orang-orang yang tadinya menantang Sasukepun ciut dan akhirnya lari meninggalkan mereka.

"Oi, Dobe. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih ada di pelukannya.

**Bletak!**

"Aw!" seru Sasuke. Karena bukannya jawaban dari Naruto yang menjadi respon melainkan sepatu naruto yang ia pukulkan ke kepala Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan sih, kau!"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Jangan bikin malu di depan umum!" balas Naruto sama kesalnya dengan muka marah percampuran antara marah dan malu. Sasukepun hanya mengusap kepalanya yang kena pukulan sepatu Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi... makasih sudah mencariku," gumam Naruto sedikit malu-malu, yang tanpa ia sadari ekspresinya itu membuat Sasuke gemas.

"Ayo tukaran nomor ponsel," cetus Sasuke. "Bisa repot kalau terjadi yang seperti tadi lagi," sambungnya sambil merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"EEEHHH?"

"Tenang saja. Cuma waktu kita pura-pura pacaran,"

"O...Oke," sahut Naruto.

"Ng? Tadi kau bilang apa?" ujar Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang memerah secara sukses karena terkejut campur malu.

"Aku bilang 'oke'! kau tidak tuli, kan?"

"Di tempat ramai begini, apalagi dengan tinggi kita yan berbeda, jadi susah dengar," sahut Sasuke yang mulai berkutat dengan ponselnya, masih dalam keadaan membungkuk untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. Naruto sendiri terpaku memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang ada pas di hadapannya.

_Ia membungkuk. Wajah Teme dekat sekali. Bulu matanya panjang juga. _Batin Naruto.

"Kenapa, sih! Melihat mukaku terus," cetus Sasuke tiba-tiba mengejutkan Naruto hingga membuat wajahnya memerah karena ketahuan memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Uh... Cuma berpikir ternyata wajahmu seperti itu," jawab Naruto sedikit menunduk.

"Hn?"

"Selama ini aku melihat wajahmu dari bawah dan selalu terlihat marah. Jelek banget, deh."

'_jelek?' _batin Sasuke kesal.

"Tapi... kalau dilihat dengan tinggi yang sejajar, jadi berbeda sama sekali. Sungguh, lho." Ungkapnya polos dan jujur membuat Sasuke terpaku lalu tersenyum lembut sambil berkata.

"Tapi untukku, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bisa mendengar suaramu dengan jelas. Dan sekarang kau berbicara begitu pelan. Aneh rasanya... terdengar berbeda dari biasanya,"

_Suara yang menggema di kepalaku..._

_Aku juga merasa aneh..._

" Ah, kita jadi terpisah dari Neji dan Sabaku," ujar Sasuke. "Ayo pulang," lanjutnya.

Jantung Naruto semakin berdebar apalagi ketika tangan Sasuke terulur padanya.

_Bodoh. Padahal sekarang kami hanya pura-pura pacaran. Buat apa gandengan... tidak ada gunanya. Tapi... walau tak ada gunanya, walau awalnya sebal disentuh Teme, aku... tidak ingin melepas genggamannya. _Sambil berpikir begitu, Naruto terus berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke. Merasakan getar dari jantungnya yang berdebar tak tenang akibat genggaman tangan Sasuke pada tangannya.

-Di kediaman Namikaze-

**Hari ini sudah jadi awal yang baik untuk mereka, makanya hari minggu nanti kita lanjutkan lagi. Meski kau tidak suka, aku akan tetap pura-pura jadi pacarmu lagi.  
>Berusahalah.<strong>

**From : Sasu_Teme**

Nampak Naruto tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya dengan piyama orange bergambar rubah kesayangannya sambil melihat sms dari Sasuke yang ia terima beberapa menit lalu. Naruto baru sampai 1 jam yang lalu di rumahnya setelah diantar Sasuke. Yang langsung disambut keluarganya dengan senyum mencurigakan dan rentetan pertanyaan tentang siapa pemuda tampan yang telah mengantarnya.

"Apa boleh buat...," gumam Naruto sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Hari minggu...," sambungnya, dan tanpa sadari senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya ketika ia memejamkan mata dan mendekatkan si ponsel pada bibir mungilnya.

_Pakai baju apa, ya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karena kami dapat hadiah 4 tike...," uajr Sasuke.

"Tolong temani kami, ya!" Lanjut Naruto ceria di sisi Sasuke.

Hari minggu yang cerah, sangat cocok untuk bermain ke taman bermain. Neji dan Gaara yang ada di belakang merekapun tampak senang melihat ke areal taman bermain.

Hari itu, Sasuke memakai celana jins dan jaket hitam, dengan sweater putih serta syal biru tua. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri memakai celana jins biru, kaos hitam dan _cardigan_ putih lengkap dengan syal krem pemberian ibunya.

"Hari ini kita harus berduaan, agar mereka berduaan," ujar Sasuke berbisik pada Naruto.

"Oke!" sahut Naruto serius sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

_Seandainya hari ini bisa bersenang-senang..._ batin Naruto sambil berjalan bersama teman-temannya. Hingga suara pengumuman dan papan pengukur menghentikan langkahnya.

_**Bagi pengunjung yang tingginya di bawah 150 cm, tidak bisa naik wahana ini.**_

"Uukh...," keluh Naruto sedih membuat Sasuke dan yang lain sweatdrop.

"Apa boleh buat, kita naik wahana lain saja," tukas Neji diikuti Gaara yang tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Sudah susah-susah ke sini, kalian main saja. Tenang saja," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

"Kalau begitu, kami naik bertiga," cetus Sasuke datar.

"Iya, selamat bermain!" ujar Naruto ceria meski dalam hati ia menangis.

"Pergi dulu, ya!" ujar Gaara berlalu bersama yang lain.

'_Hiks... coba aku lebih tinggi sedikit lagi, haa...' _batin Naruto sedih sambil menghela nafas. Iapun menoleh dan mendapat Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya dengan santai.

1 detik

5 detik

1 menit

"Teme? Mereka sudah pergi, tuh...," seru Naruto heboh.

"Sengaja. Ini kan kesempatan Neji dan Sabaku untuk berduaan," sahut Sasuke santai.

_Ah... pasti ada tempat yang lebih baik... _batin Naruto. "Iya," sahutnya.

Merekapun mulai berjalan, namun kaki Naruto malah tak sengaja menginjak genangan air dan iapun terpeleset.

"Waa!"

"Lihat jalan baik-baik, Dobe." Dengan sigap Sasuke mengangkat Naruto dengan menempatkan tangannya di antara lengan Naruto sebelum ia terjatuh. _Kaget! _Batin Naruto.

"Dengan badan kecil begitu, jadi susah jalan, bukan. Sini, pegang tanganku," sambungnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto yang sudah berdiri di sisinya dengan canggung seraya membalas genggaman Sasuke.

"Ma... makasih," balasnya kikuk.

**Jeduk!**

Narutopun menoleh melihat sumber suara tadi dan panik ketika mendapati dahi Sasuke berciuman dengan papan bertuliskan '**Area anak-anak'**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah... kau tinggi sekali, sih. Kalau jalan lihat baik-baik ke depan dong...," ujar Naruto pada Sasuke yang duduk di bangku taman di hadapannya yang kini berdiri dengan sapu tangan yang telah ia basahi.

"aku terlalu terfokus ke bawah...," sahut Sasuke saat dahinya di usap dengan saputangan basah oleh Naruto sambil terus memandangnya.

**Deg.**

'_Karena terlalu mencemaskan aku, ya...,' _batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke terulur dan menyingkirkan poni Naruto dengan lembut membuat wajah Naruto memerah dan salah tingkah.

"A... ada sesuatu, ya...?" tanyannya gugup.

"Tidak, aku mau melihat wajahmu saja," jawab Sasuke tenang tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya pada wajah bersemu Naruto. Jari-jarinya juga tetap berusaha menyingkirkan helaian poni tersebut. Menghipnotis Naruto lewat mata hitamnya.

'_Tidak bisa... kalau sejajae begini... aku jadi malu dan tidak bisa menatapnya,' _batin si blonde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya mereka berdua semakin dekat," ujar Sasuke ketika melihat Neji dan Gaara yang duduk bersebelahan di gondola bianglala di depan gondola mereka.

"Iya. Terus, apalagi yang harus kita lakukan setelah Neji sukses?" sahut Naruto yang gantian memperhatikan ke 2 insan tersebut dengan duduk di Sasuke menghadap kaca yang memperlihatkan Neji dan Gaara.

"Menurutmu, Dobe?" balas Sasuke dengan senyum tipis. Menikmati angin semilir dan matahari yang terasa dekat di barat sana.

"Ah, iya-ya. Berarti kita juga tak perlu pura-pura pacaran lagi," cetus Naruto lirih membuat Sasuke terhenyak. Sesaat, heningpun menyelimuti mereka di sore yang ramai tersebut. Sampai Sasuke berucap.

"Maaf... padahal kau benci padaku. Tapi harus pura-pura pacaran denganku," balasnya datar. Sulit baginya untuk meminta maaf, dan kali ini ia serius namun entah mengapa yang keluar malah suara datar yang terkesan tak peduli. Dan tanpa ia sadari, hal itu membuat hati Naruto menjadi dingin dan... kosong.

"tidak apa, kok... kita kan sama-sama saling benci," balas Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan senyum terpaksa. Yang malah membuat hati Sasuke bergetar dan tubuhnya tergerak. Terbukti dengan tangannya yang bergerak memegang lengan kurus Naruto, ketika pemuda blonde tersebut beranjak karena putaran bianglala yang hampir selesai.

"Tunggu...," serunya sambil menunduk. "Aku tidak membencimu, Naruto."

Suaranya yang lirih namun tegas ketika memanggil nama si blonde tersebut, membuat si pemilik nama terkejut sekaligus salah tingkah serta panik.

"A... apaan, sih..," balas Naruto sambil berpaling dari Sasuke karena kepanikannya. "Aku tidak mengerti, waktu upacara penerimaan murid baru, kau menjauhiku, kan. Itu karena kau membenciku, kan?" gusarnya sambil terus berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Bukannya melepakan pegangannya, Sasuke malah berdiri dan menarik tangan Naruto ke arahnya lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang semakin terkejut.

"Bukan!" bantahnya. "Wakti itu aku melepaskan tanganmu dan menjauhimu karena baru tahu kita seumuran. Aku terkejut ada orang yang seumuran denganku menggandeng tanganku, apalagi ketika Sabaku menegurmu, kukira dia pacarmu makanya aku tiba-tiba begitu...," ungkapnya blak-blakan dengan wajah yang merona tanpa bisa Naruto lihat.

'_Eh... hanya karena kaget...?' _batin Naruto tersentuh.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara bilang padamu, dan hanya bisa bersikap dingin...," dengan perlahan Sasuke memojokkan Naruto lalu mengurung tubuh mungilnya di antara tangan dan kakinya, memandang intens pada mata biru jernih Naruto yang dapat memantulkan dirinya dengan jelas. Membelai lembut sisi wajah hingga rambut pirang cerahnya, membuat Naruto menyentuh lengan Sasuke yang tengah membelai wajahnya seolah ia adalah pusat dunianya saat ini.

"Aku... sama sekali tidak membencimu, Naruto." Mengucapkan kata-kata yang penuh perasaan, sambil sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah merona Naruto yang menatapnya sayu karena terbuai oleh pesonanya.

"A... aku...," bisiknya lembut.

**GRAAAK...**

"Yak, selamat datang kembali!" ujar petugas penjaga sambil membuka pintu gondola mereka dengan wajah sumringah, mengejutkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang otomatis saling menjauh.

'_Barusan tadi itu apa?' _batin Naruto deg-degan saat keluar dari arena bianglala. Udara yang seharusnya dinginpun menjadi panas baginya.

"Aku beli minuman dulu," ujar Sasuke menutupi kegugupannya sambil berjalan menuju area _food court_, sedangkan Naruto dengan muka bersemu juga jantung yang berdebar-debar pergi menuju kursi taman sambil menunggu Sasuke.

'_Tenang, tenang... dinginkan kepala...,' _batin Naruto.

Hingga ia menyadari sudah ada Neji di bangku yang ia tuju, duduk sendiri membuat Naruto penasaran. "Lho? Neji? Gaara mana?" tanyanya ketika jarak mereka dekat.

"Ke toilet," jawab Neji ramah. "Lho? Sasuke mana?" tanyannya balik.

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut membuat Naruto gelagapan akibat teringat kejadian yang baru ia alami di bianglala. "Be... beli minum," jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Omong-omong, pemandangan dari kincir raksasa indah, ya," ujar Neji saar Naruto mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Yang dijawab di bonde dengan senyuman manis.

"Iya-ya, indah sekali."

"Naruto... kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Sasuke?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Uhh... apaan sih, mesti tanya berapa kali soal itu?"

'_Ukh... jangan-jangan ketahuan...?' _

"Aku... menyukai Naruto, sih." Celetuk Neji santai sambil menatap Naruto yang masih tak percaya dengan pandangan serius tanpa keraguan sedikitpun dari Neji.

'Eh...?'

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Naruto."

**Tap! **Langkah kaki yang berhenti mendadak tersebut membuat Naruto menoleh dan terperanjat karena yang berdiri di sana adalah Sasuke dengan raut keterkejutan yang kemudian berubah kembali datar.

'_Sasuke...' _batin Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Neji. Aku dan Dobe Cuma pura-pura. Kukira kau suka pada Sabaku, sehingga aku dan Naruto pura-pura pacaran agar kau dan Sabaku bisa dekat. Naruto... bukan pacarku," kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mudahnya dari bibir Sasuke tanpa memikirkan hati Naruto yang seakan mati rasa dan mendingin.

"_**Bukan pacarku,"**_

'_Dia bilang dengan jelas...,' _batin Naruto lirih.

"Benar... aku tidak butuh pacar seperti Teme," gumam Naruto menyahuti Sasuke.

"Teme, hapus nomor ponselku sekarang," pinta Naruto sambil menjulurkan tangannya dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau janji cuma akan menyimpannya selama pura-pura pacaran, kan?" lanjutnya tegas.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menjulurkan ponselnya ke arah Naruto tanpa ragu. "Oke... tapi aku tidak bisa menghapusnya. Ini, hapus saja sendiri,"

'_Ha? Apa maksudnya, sih?' _batin Naruto kalut. Namun, ia tetap maju dan hendak mengambil ponsel Sasuke. Hanya saja, Sasuke selalu menghindar tiap kali Naruto ingin maraih ponselnya.

"SINI!" teriak Naruto sambil terus berusaha.

"Tidak."

"MAU AKU HAPUS!"

"Mana bisa."

Semakin Naruto mencoba, Sasuke semakin menghindar. Membuatnya tak mengerti apa maksud pemuda yang menggilakan akal sehatnya hingga membuatnya merasa putus asa.

_Tinggiku... juga perasaanku... tidak bisa menggapai Sasuke..._

"Kenapa kau malah main-main begini, sih... BRENGSEK!" teriak Naruto frustasi dengan emosi mengakibatkan matanya berkaca-kaca dengan ekspresi terluka. Yang tanpa disadari Naruto, ekspresinya membuat Sasuke lepas kendali.

Tanpa hitungan menit, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah menggendong Naruto erat dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto lewat kecupan lembut dan singkat. Membuat Naruto yang terkejut hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan mata.

"Sudah jelas, kan... Aku menyukaimu! Makanya aku tidak bisa menghapus nomormu! Sejak kau menggandeng tanganku, aku terus memperhatikanmu. Biarpun kau benci, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Dobe!" ujarnya lantang memberikan efek rona merah di pipi ke2nya juga bola mata Naruto yang makin membesar. Ia terus menggandeng Naruto erat, membuat si blonde berpegangan pada pundak kokohnya.

'Apa maksudnya...?'

"Suaramu terlalu besar. Badanmu terlalu tinggi dan menarik perhatian orang," ujar Naruto pelan, dan sesuai yang dikatakannya, orang-orang banyak yang memperhatikan mereka sejak Sasuke mencium, menyatakan perasaan juga ia yang terus menggendong tubuh mungil Naruto. "Dan sekarang bilang tidak mau melepaskanku. Dasar egois,"

"Tapi...," dengan perlahan Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Sasuke dan menyentuh rahang tegas Sasuke dengan lembut seraya mendekatkan dahi mereka meski tak bersentuhan lalu memejamkan mata dan berkata. "Sasuke baik, makanya aku juga, suka...," ungkapnya.

Yang langsung memberikan sentuhan merah muda di pipi putis si raven lalu iapin memeluk Naruto semakin erat dengan ekspresi yang jelas menggambarkan kebahagiaan. "Naruto...,"

_Aku suka Sasuke..._

Hingga 1 suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. "Akhirnya mengaku juga, ya...,"

'Eh?' seru si raven dan si blonde dalam hati sambil melihat ke arah sumber suara dengan ekspresi tak mengerti. Tempat si pemuda tanpa pupil bangkit dari duduknya dengan tenang.

_Neji... _batin Naruto. Sasukepun dengan perlahan menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya.

"Sudah beres, Gaara," ujar Neji sambil menoleh ke arah rumput dan tiba-tiba Gaara berdiri dari belakang tanaman tersebut, yang jelas-jelas membuat Sasuke apalagi Naruto terkejut.

"Apa? Akhir Sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto?"sahut Gaara santai.

"Ya, semua berjalan sesuai perkiraan kita,"

"Wah, syukurlah...,"

'_Lho... ada apa ini?' _batin Naruto bingung.

"Ng... kalian bicara apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sasuke tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya suka pada Naruto. Makanya supaya kalian tidak bertengkar terus, kami membuat rencana," sahut Gaara enteng sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Karena Sasuke begitu peduli pada sahabatnya, jadi kami percaya Sasuke pasti akan bertindak," timpal Neji.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya bisa dekat," sambung Neji ceria.

"Iya," lalu disahuti Gaara yang juga tak kalah senang di hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto yang terdiam.

"Kalau begitu, kami berdua permisi dulu. Ayo, Gaara," tukas Neji sambil berbalik dan merangkul pinggang Gaara mesra yang tak ditolak oleh Gaara.

"Iya, Neji," meninggalkan 2 orang bodoh yang sweatdrop.

1 detik

5 detik

1 menit

"Mereka ber2 sudah jadian... aku tidak tahu," gumam Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa, langit berubah hitam dengan banyak bintang bertaburan tanda malam yang cerah telah tiba. Lampu warna-warnipun nampak menghiasi taman beramin yang kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah pasangan kekasih. Begitu pula dengan pasangan Sasuke-Naruto yang baru 'pacaran' beberapa saat yang lalu.

Nampak mereka kini sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan di salah satu gondola bianglala yang penuh warna lampu serta bergerak lambat dengan diiringi lagu lembut yang menenangkan, menambah kesan romantis.

"Apaan sih, ternyata Neji dan Gaara sudah pacaran...," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum membuka pembicaraan. Menggerakkan tubuh Sasuke, sehingga ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, menopang wajahnya dengan tangan di atas lutut.

"Biar saja, yang penting kita jadi dekat," sahutnya menimbulkan efek bersemu karena malu di wajah Naruto.

"Hmp!" ketusnya memalingkan wajah keras kepala.

"Oi!" membuat perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sasuke karenakesal. "Kenapa kau tidak mau menatapku? Kenapa, hah?" sahutnya kesal mencoba membuat Naruto memandangnya meski dengan paksa sekalipun.

"Suka-suka aku, dong! Lepaskan!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah sambil memberontak. Gondola mini itupun berguncang-guncang akibat pertengkaran konyol mereka ditambah suara teriakan-teriakan adu mulut mereka menyandingi backsound yang puitis. Diakhiri dengan Naruto yang diangkat Sasuke, hingga kaki-kakinya menggantung di udara akibat wajahnya yang disejajarkan dengan wajah Sasuke. Nampak nafas mereka yang tersengal akibat perdebatan singkat mereka.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang dengan hidung yang bersentuhan, langsung membuat pipi tan Naruto memerah akibat malu. Debaran jantungnyapun menggilahingga ia jadi salah tingkah ketika Sasuke menatapnya intens.

_Cowok ini berbahaya..._

Secara perlahan Sasuke yang masih mengangkat Naruto mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah manis si blonde yang semakin bersemu. Tangan Narutopun secara refleks menggantung di bahu si raven. Semakin dekat wajah mereka, sepasang kekasihi itupun saling memejamkan mata dengan ekspresi berbeda. Yang satu menghayati dan yang 1 malu.

_Habis, kalau sejajar dengan wajahnya. Jantungku serasa mau meledak._

Fin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last Note : **makasih banyak Sora ucapin yang udah mau bersedia baca and review fic Sora ini... See u later ^^~

Sora no Michi.


End file.
